casters_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood Lust/2017
"Alright let's start the bidding for her panties at $100 000, any takers?" - Asani Shiratori The White Princess is a mystic vampire idol. She was originally the leader of the Japanese idol group Heterochromia before they split up in 2016, now she is a solo idol. Back with Heterochromia Asani primarily operated in Japan, now she has shows all over the world but primarily operates in South Korea. She has the powers Mystic Vampire Physiology, Supernatural Hunter Physiology, Messianic Plane Manipulation, Consciousness Transferal, Deflection, Chaotic Form, Shortcut Access, Oath Embodiment, Name Evocation, Transcendent Armour and Transcendent Weaponry as they are described on the Super Power Wiki. For Transcendent Armour and Transcendent Weaponry she can only wield them and not create them, this is so I can give her a really powerful set for the 'important battle' from later on. (For some reason the wiki decided to delete this part when I saved the page, so thanks for making me write it twice wiki.) Backstory After being sent back in time Blood Lust has finally made it back to modern day and guess what? She's now a bloody idol. 666260d2033747b9a0dc22764635e3e8 phixr.jpg|Original Version anime-girl-white-hair-long-hair-braid-gloves.png shocking-best-anime-girl-white-hair-for-with-popular-and-style.jpg a803058b46d70943cf2b3f38c1780e80.jpg ca819ba54487319e744d6c110b699b9b_phixr.jpg Full Powers List The full list can be found on Blood Lust/Main. (Don't see much point in listing the entire thing over and over again, from this point onwards it will be listed like this plus any new powers or magic added). Mystic Vampire Physiology Magic Powers * Various Magical Powers (Currently 78) ** Blood Magic ** Shadow Magic ** Armament Magic ** Ninja Magic ** Magic Resistance ** Combat Magic ** Fear Magic ** Adaptive Magic ** Magic Replication ** Unplottable Magic ** Mystical Martial Arts ** Magic Negation ** Craftsmanship Magic ** Druidic Magic ** Onmyōdō ' ** '''Eye Magic ' ** 'Spirit Magic ' ** 'Demonic Magic ' ** 'Angelic Magic ' ** 'Mythic magic ' ** 'Alchemy ' ** 'Strength Magic ' ** 'Magic Combat ' ** 'Mysticism ' ** 'Magic Bestowal ' ** 'Enchantment ' ** 'Dragon Magic ' ** 'Anti-Magic ' ** 'Inscription Casting ' ** 'Dowsing ' ** 'Light-Shadow Magic ' ** '''Life and Death Magic ** Astral Magic ' ** '''Corruption Magic ' ** 'Curse Creation ' ** 'Intelligence Magic ' ** 'Invocation ' ** 'Magic Augmentation ' ** 'Magic Weaponry ' ** 'Magical Regeneration ' ** 'Spell Reflection ' ** '''Mystic Dragon Physiology ** Inertia Magic (New) ** Memory Magic (New) ** Sin Magic (New) ** Space Magic (New) ** Time Magic (New) ** Vibration Magic (New) ** War Magic (New) ** Mysticism (New) ** Dimension Magic (New) ** Twilight Magic (New) ** Chaos Magic (New) ** Motion Magic (New) ** Magic Wave Emission (New) ** Aura Magic (New) ** Plasma Magic (New) ** Underground Magic (New) ** Madness Magic (New) ** Medical Magic (New) ** Gravity Magic (New) ** Magic Mode (New) ** Reinforcement Magic (New) ** Vacuum Magic (New) ** Nightmare Magic (New) ** Battlefield Magic (New) ** Biological Magic (New) ** Toon Magic (New) ** Dark World Magic (New) ** Underworld Magic (New) ** Magical Energy Solidification (New) ** Willpower Magic (New) ** Peace Magic (New) ** Home Magic (New) ** Mystic Blast (New) ** Eldritch Magic (New) ** Divine Magic (New) ** Music Magic (New) *** Music Manipulation **** Enhanced Musicianship **** Manipulate the properties of music. **** Move/lift music. ***** Sonokinetic Flight using music. ****** High-Speed Flight **** Music Generation **** Musical Animation **** Musical Attacks **** Musical Empathic Projection **** Musical Empathy **** Musical Healing **** Musical Inducement **** Musical Instrument Manipulation ***** Musical Weaponry **** Musical Projection **** Musical Spell Casting **** Rhythm Intuition **** Sonokinetic Constructs using music. **** Sound Absorption ***** Inaudibility ***** Muting ***** Sound Nullification **** Sound Amplification **** Sound Conversion using music. **** Sound Immunity **** Sound Sculpting **** Vibration Emission using music. ***** Counter Vibration **** Voice Manipulation using music. ***** Omnitone ***** Voice Projection ***** Affect those who hear the music: ****** Beacon Emission ****** Dance Manipulation ****** Death Song ****** Empathic Voice ******* Emotion Manipulation ******* Mental Inducement ****** Fearful Scream ****** Persuasion ****** Siren Song ****** Sleep Inducement ****** Song Enhancement ****** Vertigo Inducement *** Musical Spell Casting **** Use musical instruments to cast magic. **** User can alter reality using musical instruments. **** Can summon objects & other aspects through music. **** Can enhance or debuff targets. Supernatural Hunter Physiology Messianic Plane Manipulation Consciousness Transferal ' '''Name Evocation ' 'Deflection ' * Attack Reversal ** Counter ** Energy Redirection ** Projectile Enhancement * Energy Contact ** Energy Redirection ** Energy Resistance * Power Reflection ** Kinetic Force Redirection * Repulsion Field ** Aversion Field *** Attack Ignoring *** Bulletproof Durability *** Force Armor Generation *** Invulnerability '''Shortcut Access * Anti Storage ** Freeing ** Intangibility ** True Form * Book Jumping * Dimensional Independence ** Dimensional Travel/Planeswalking (by traveling through other dimensions in the cosmos) *** Dimensional Transformation; as users travel from different dimensions they can transform into a respective version of themselves in the dimension. ** Limited Space-Time Manipulation (by bending the fourth dimensions of time and space) *** Accelerated Probability (by seeing the future consequences by the choices one will make.) *** Precognition (by turning your head and looking into the future) *** Parachronal Cognition (by turning your head and looking at another timeline.) *** Retrocognition (by turning your head into the fourth dimension into the past) *** Subspace Travel (by cutting through dimensions to get anywhere instantly.) **** Teleportation *** Time Acceleration (by moving more quickly into the future.) *** Time Reduction (by slowing your transit through time.) *** Time Stopping (by stopping your interaction with the flow of time.) *** Time Travel (by traveling through the dimension of time.) ** Spatial-Temporal Lock (by being independent of the dimensional flows of time.) ** Obtain weapons and gadgets from alternate universes. ** Lock an opponent in an alternate universe. * Distance Manipulation ** Distance Sense ** Enhanced Stride ** Path Manipulation ** Remote Teleportation *** Location Swapping ** Spatial Expansion ** Spatial Flight ** Teleportation Manipulation ** Terrain Manipulation ** Unreachability * Domain Traveling ** Domain Manipulation ** Unbound Soul * Fantasy Travelling ** Absolute Access ** Book Jumping ** Boundary Manipulation *** Boundary Perception *** Boundary Removal ** Dimensional Independence ** Dimensional Travel ** Distance Manipulation ** Domain Traveling ** Dream Walking ** Isolation ** Oneiric Teleportation ** Planeswalking ** Reality Shifting ** Self-Existence Manipulation ** Shortcut Access ** Spatial-Temporal Lock ** Ultimate Intangibility * Fictional Transcendence ** 4th Wall Awareness ** 4th Wall Breaching ** 4th Wall Interaction ** Cartoon Physics ** Cheating ** Dimensional Travel ** Portal Creation ** Reality Shifting * Planeswalking ** Portal Manipulation *** Alternate Reality Traveling *** Dimensional Travel *** Reality Shifting *** Teleportation **** Cosmic Teleportation *** Time Travel * Portal Redirection ** Access Denial Oath Embodiment * Absolute Contract ** Absolute Command: every condition imposed by the user will inevitably happen. ** Precondition Manipulation ** Contract Bestowal ** Concept Manipulation: making contracts/pacts with concepts. ** Entity Lordship: once made one has power over those under it. ** Existence Manipulation: making a contract/pact with existence. ** Oath Keeping: if the user wants to. ** Reality Warping: making a contract/pact with reality. ** Taboo Inducement ** Wish Granting * Bond Manipulation ** Almighty Link ** Atomic Dissociation *** Destruction *** Nuclear Explosion Inducement ** Bond Destruction ** Connection Manipulation ** Electricity Generation ** Explosion Inducement ** Kinship Manipulation ** Matter Transmutation ** Psychic Shield when breaking the effects of Telepathy, and other telepathic powers. ** Relationship Manipulation * Concept-Dependent Immortality ** Absolute Immortality * Guardianship: in the concept of oath keeping. ** Supernatural Combat: Become skilled in multiple forms of combat. *** Weapon Proficiency: Become proficient in any weapon. **** Magic Weaponry: Possess weaponry that wields powerful magic. **** Personal Weaponry: Possess a certain weapon that only belongs to the guardian. ** Enhanced Charisma: Cull the fear in individual hearts & minds and rally the courage to follow within others. *** Companion Allegiance: Form binding ties with steadfast allies. **** Taming: not only erect a close bond with individuals but also with potential steeds. *** Heroism Inducement: Clear away all fear or doubt to inspires to push forward. ** Supernatural Condition: One's physical and mental prowess is beyond the limits of one's kind. ** Enhanced Senses: Natural senses are increased. *** Danger Intuition: Sense immediate threats. *** Supernatural Detection: Gain insight into abnormal activities. ** Indomitable Will: Possess a powerful will that cannot be broken. *** Fear Masking/Fearlessness: Cannot feel fear. ** Living Embodiment: Become a physical entity of a certain concept or idea. (Ex: Link being the physical embodiment of courage.) ** Strong Heart: Possess a strong noble heart that cannot be bounded by corruption. ** Strong Soul: Possess a great independent spirit. * Mind Link: the user is connected to anyone who makes oaths. ** Clairempathy ** Psychic Communication *** Telepathic Relay *** Zoolingualism ** Sensory Scrying * Nigh Omniscience: the user has knowledge of all oaths that are in the universe. ** Answer Intuition ** Claircognizance ** Cosmic Awareness ** Cosmic Knowledge *** Extrasensory Perception ** Encyclopedic Knowledge *** Instilled Knowledge *** Living Database ** Absolute Intelligence ** Panmnesia ** Absolute Wisdom ** Absolute Wits ** Intuitive Perception ** Parachronal Cognition *** Xeno-Accelerated Probability * Oath Keeping ** Authority ** Binding ** Contract Bestowal * Oath Manipulation ** Absolute Buying ** Absolute Contract ** Context Manipulation ** Contract Bestowal ** Contract Nullification ** Oath Keeping ** Precondition Manipulation ** Punishment Manipulation ** Reward Manipulation * Tormentor: user can punish anyone who breaks an oath. ** Darkside View ** Penance Stare ** Psychological Intuition *** Emotion Manipulation **** Despair Inducement **** Fear Inducement/Meta Fear Inducement **** Insanity Inducement **** Suicide Inducement **** Will Breaking ** Punishment *** Binding *** Death Recreation *** Pain Inducement *** Process Duplication *** Psychic Torture *** Soul Mutilation *** Skin Removal *** Torment Inducement *** Torture Equipment Proficiency * Telekinesis * Telepathy * Teleportation Transcendent Armour * Absolute Defense: The armour grants the user's body incredible protection and defence, allowing them to withstand almost anything. * Absolute Speed: The user possesses unfathomable speed with the armour. * Absolute Strength: With the aid of the armour, the user possesses unbelievable physical strength. * Power Augmentation: The armour increases the user's powers and abilities dramatically. * Transcendent Element Manipulation: In some cases, the armour allows the user control over the most powerful of elements of nature. * Transcendent Energy Manipulation: In some cases, the armour allows the user to manipulate a transcendent form of energy. Transcendent Weaponry * Absolute Attack: The weapon is capable of bypassing any type of defence as well as levelling entire landscapes in a single strike. ** Conceptual Attacks: Use them to rewrite or outright destroy the natural concepts of reality. * Absolute Defense: The weapon acts as the perfect guard for any type of attack, making it virtually invincible. * Omnislayer: The weapon is powerful enough to kill gods, embodiment's, concepts, etc. ** Demonic Slayer: Such a weapon can slay even the most transcended level demons. ** Divine Slayer: Such a weapon can even slay the most powerful of deities imaginable. * One-Man Army: The user is able to become an unstoppable team of one with little to no equal. * Science-Magic Ascendancy: Transcendent weaponry far surpasses any laws or boundaries of both the natural and supernatural. ** Transcendent Magic: The weaponry possesses access to the greatest forms of magic and is able to use them all. ** Transcendent Science: The weapon is a fabrication of unprecedented levels of scientific understanding. * Transcendent Elemental Manipulation: Take control of transcendent elements as well as infuse one's weapons with them. * Transcendent Energy Manipulation: The weapon is capable of controlling transcendent energy forces. * Weapon Manipulation: The weapon bends completely to the wielder. ** Weapon Calling: The weapon can never be lost from the wielder. ** Weapon Proficiency: Become a master of the weapon in only mere seconds. * Worthiness Enchantment: Surround the weapon with enchanted magic that prevents it from being wielded by anyone unless they are deemed worthy of its power. 'Chaotic Form ' * Destruction ** Anti-Energy Manipulation ** Destructive Energy Manipulation ** Electric Field Negation ** Molecular Combustion ** Null Energy Manipulation ** Volatile Force Manipulation * Fatal Countenance ** Death Inducement ** Disintegration ** Fear Inducement ** Insanity Inducement ** Internal Rupturing ** Mutilation ** Petrification * Phenomenon Inducement ** Chaos Inducement ** Chemistry Manipulation ** Creation ** Magic ** Physics Manipulation ** Reanimation ** Transmutation ** Subjective Reality * Rule Bending ** Body Supremacy *** Supernatural/Absolute Condition *** Enhanced Concentration Capacity ** Extrasensory Perception *** Encyclopedic Knowledge ** Death Negation *** Death Prevention ** Fate Immunity *** Fate Denial ** Luck *** Situational Synchronicity ** Physical Law Immunity ** Power Immunity * Shapeshifting to hide their true form * Transformation ** Super Form *** Advanced Powers *** Self-Power Augmentation **** Support Enhancements *** Supernatural Condition ** Hyper Form *** Invulnerability *** Physical Augmentation *** Supernatural Life-Force ** Legendary Form *** Extraordinary abilities are gained. *** Infinite Energy *** Invulnerability *** Physical Augmentation *** Self-Power Augmentation ** Zenith *** Absolute Condition *** Almighty Ascension *** Divine Combat *** Energy Manipulation *** God Mode *** Higher Consciousness *** Indomitable Will *** Inner Power *** Power Infusion *** Powered Form *** Reactive Adaptation *** Self Transcendence *** Superpower Evolution * Unnatural Presence ** Aging Presence ** Anxiety Inducement ** Aura Manipulation ** Divine Presence ** Effect Field Projection ** Illusive Appearance ** Jinx ** Killing Intent ** Power Erasure ** Power Negation ** Selective Illusions ** Selective Invisibility ** Taint Generation ** Warping Presence ** Weather Manipulation * Unpredictability ** Improbable Weapon Proficiency ** Psychic Shield ** Surprise Inducement ** Tracking Evasion ** Unperceivable Attacks ** Weapon Improvisation ** Weird Attack Category:Blood Lust Category:Idols Category:Heterochromia